Karmen : Enter
by SARAHTHENlNJA
Summary: My fantroll my 7 year old cousin made for me several months ago is hitting the logs and into this stupid little story. Oh well. Originality at its best, I suppose...enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is not important. Your 'friends' call you Karmen.

Which is kind of ironic in which the matter shall be revealed to you on a later date. You have black hair that goes to your shoulders and is completely unmanageable. Your horns are a little bit long, and one of them is rounded a bit, like a half-circle. The other one was obviously snapped off, in which the method shall be revealed to you in a later time. You are a mustard-blooded lowblood, but you could care less about the caste.

You are COLOURBLIND, as well as BLIND in your LEFT EYE. You are also DEAF in your LEFT EAR. You are PARTIALLY blind and deaf in your other side. You were not always blind before, so you still remembers what the colours look like. Doesn't mean you can see them, though. Oh...you're just a wreck, aren't you? Let's talk about fashion.

You wear neon-blue goggles, which completely cover your eyes and sides of your face. You wear a bit over-sized T-shirt that has a perfect diagonal stripe going down the top left to bottom right of the shirt. The left side of the shirt is a bright neon-red, while the other side is an undescribable shade of grey. Your shorts go up to just below your knees, and one side is a ugly yellow and the other is a dirty-white. You also love your sandals. They are your precious babies. They are tan strap-up sandals that go all the way up to your thighs. You also wear mis-matched coloured knee-socks to go with them, though, as previously stated, you are colourblind. Oh well. You also wear several small earrings, which are rings you find lying around by your hive.

Your hive is an odd one. It lies in the middle of a clearing. Well, more like a meadow, except there are no rolling hills in the background. Just mountain ranges and swamps, as well as a desert. It stands on it's lawnring, on several large wooden columns. Six, to be exact. Your hive has a pentagon-shaped base and the sides are the walls of the interior. It has a variety of windows, but they are one-way so only someone on the inside could see through them. You do not remember why you designed your hive like that in the first place, but you assume that you will remember that reason in due time. So to speak that you will never remember. You live with your lusus, which is a dog-like creature. Only he can see colours, which is strange for a dog. Nevertheless, he is the best lusus. You often play games as well as draw together. Well, you draw, but he watches.

You also have a great variety of interests. You like SHITTY SANDALS and STUPID LOOKING SOCKS, as previously mentioned. You also like DRAWING, though you are NOT VERY GOOD AT IT. Which is okay. We all start out somewhere. You also like writing STORIES and REALLY CATCHY MUSIC. #Though youre pretty much deaf. And not to mention nearly blind. Did I mention blind? I believe I mentioned blind. Enough with the blindness. You are also dyslexic, in which letters are gibberish. Your trolltag is colourlessCircle and you kannot pronounche your 'kah' or "ce" sounds. We will explain this ordeal later. Someone is trolling you.


	2. Chapter 2

- colourlessCircle [CC] got trolled by triangularSoldier [TS] at ?:? -

[TS]: ##guests what you little lowblood #

[CC]: *zigh* what do you want BI

[TS]: were all playing a gane, you want to join?

[CC]: and by game i bet you mean that nobody wants to play with you

[TS]: tshut the fuck up and come over dammit

[CC]: fine, fine... BL

- triangularSoldier [TS] ceased trolling colourlessCircle [CC] at ?:? -

You were being trolled by your 'comerade', who's identity fell under the Kismesis category if we 'had to name names and point fingers', so to speak. Wait, that's not even the right way to use that line...you think. You can't remember. You decide to forget it and become that strange troll.

[S]: Be the other troll.

A young troll stands in his respiteblock. Though it was six sweeps ago he was given life, it is only today that he shall recieve his name. What shall the name of this young troll be?


End file.
